Maria and the Golden Inu Yasha
by trekkie54-inuyasha1234
Summary: Well, what can I say except 'What would you do if you have a little figurine that granted wishes! Rated for just about everything under the sun, language, adult situations, yaoi...


Maria and the golden Inu Yasha, Chapter One Disclaimer- We don't own InuYasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Bazu-sama or Galen-sama. (The last three come in later). Summary- If you were a fangirl with wishing powers, what would you do...?  
  
One day, a (relatively) normal girl named Maria woke up to insanity. Well, maybe 'normal', was pushing it. She was a fangirl. Yep, grab your weapons of mass destruction, a true-blue otaku. The insanity was mainly because of the rather large snowstorm outside. She glanced at her alarm clock- no power, it was blank. So, no school today! She grabbed her Inu-chan plushie and went back to sleep- for 5 minutes, because her annoying brother Cecil decided to wake her up. When pulling her hair, dumping ice cubes down her neck and jumping on her bed didn't work, he decided to take more drastic measures.

"Maria! Look! It's Inu-Yasha!" He yelled. Faster then Superman on marijuana, Maria was up.

"WHERE?!" She screamed.

"Gotcha!" He ran out the door. Grumbling, Maria bent down to look at something Cecil had dropped. It was a tiny, perfect model of Inu-Yasha.

"Wow..." she whispered as she picked it up. "I wish this was the real Inu- Yasha." Everything started to swirl, and suddenly she was looking at...a haori. She looked up in amazement, the started to collapse. He caught her. This cannot be real, she was thinking as his lips came down on hers. When he finally pulled away, she was totally lost for words.

"I..." he began, but unfortunately for Maria, her mother chose that exact time to enter.

"Just...wanted...to...tell...you... who's that?" She asked. Maria gulped. It had worked once, so...

"I wish I was in the feudal era!" She yelled. Then she whirled, the world twirled, and everything else swirled.  
  
"Well, who is she then?"

"I don't know she's obviously from my time, but I don't think she's Japanese...maybe American? Anyway, all I know is she came with Inu-Yasha. Why don't you ask her? I think she's waking up." Maria flickered her eyes open. She registered the first voice as Miroku's, and confirmed that when she turned her head left. She was on a pallet laid on the ground, and there was someone to her right...Kaede. Suddenly, her view was blocked by a LOT of silvery-white hair. And a face to match. Wonderingly, she reached up to touch one of his ears, then started rubbing both of them before he pulled away.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, wench?"

"Must...touch...ears..." She whispered. Kagome started walking over, and she quickly pulled her hands away. The one thing she did NOT want to do was get on Kagome Higurashi's bad side, especially with those miko powers of hers....Besides, she'd end up as another Kikyo if she stole Inu Yasha from her, depressing as that was. But, what about that kiss? Whatever, no time for that now. Sango had beaten Kagome to the question.

"Who are you?" Maria took a deep breath.

"Ano...I'm Maria, Sango." Sango blinked.

"How did you know my name?"

"Um...you'reonatvshow?"

"I'm what?" Maria blinked innocently.

"Nothing."

"....Ok. Well, how did you get here?"

"The Magic School bus." Kagome gave her a very odd look before asking,

"Why was Inu Yasha with you?"

"Because...um...I found a little magic figurine and wished for him?" Kagome gave her another 'look' and asked another question.

"What do you mean by magic?"

"It grants wishes, I think. Both things I've asked for have come true." Inu Yasha's ears perked up at that.

"Y'mean I could use it to go full youkai?" He asked.

"I guess so...but..." He bounded over and grabbed the figurine out of her lap.

"I wish I was a youkai!" He yelled dramatically. Nothing happened. A few minutes went by. Still nothing. By the time Miroku had been slapped and Sango's cries of 'hentai!' had died down, Maria was pretty sure it just wasn't going to work.

"Ok then!" She said, trying to sound cheerful, "I guess it only works for me!"

Inu Yasha face-faulted.


End file.
